


(nothing but) Flowers

by General_Syndulla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Jinnobi Challenge 2019, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Reflection, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reflect together, comfortable and warm and safe in their bed. Moving on from the Jedi Order was a difficult decision, but being in each other's arms like this means it can't have been the worst decision.Just a soft slice of fluffy fluff for the 2019 Jinnobi Challenge<3





	(nothing but) Flowers

The two Jedi lay close together in their bed. Obi-Wan watched the night sky outside the window of the small hut they were sharing on this planet, so far out from the Core they had both called home for so long. He had his head rested on his lover’s chest, his auburn hair long and growing past his ears. Qui-Gon was gently stroking one of his large hands through Obi-Wan’s hair in a gentle and steady rhythm. Large and rough as they were, they always seemed to touch Obi-Wan so gently.

He let his eyes fall shut and a soft hum echo from his throat. Qui-Gon hummed in return, only his was more of an inquisitive sound. Obi-Wan wasn’t normally a talker by any means, but he seemed especially quiet tonight.

“What are you thinking about, my darling…”

Qui-Gon always used pet names with him. It had made Obi-Wan blush and clam up at first, but he had soon grown accustomed to it. He sighed softly and smiled up at him with a sleepy sort of expression.

“The last time we were on this planet.”

Now it was Qui-Gon’s turn to hum first. He turned his noble face to look out the small window, starshine lighting up his roguish features. Always with a bit of mischief in his eyes. It was what Obi-Wan cherished the most about him.

“Yes… I remember those times too. What a terribly complicated mission it was.” His chest rumbled beneath Obi-Wan as he started to quietly laugh. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile, too. “And you were getting over a terrible allergic reaction to that food we had on the ship, too.”

Obi-Wan sat up, a mock indignant look playing on his features. “Now, I was quite sick you know!” His scruffy face couldn’t help but break into a smile as he saw the man beneath him start to shake harder with laughter. Qui-Gon’s shoulders shook and he pulled Obi-Wan back down with him, playfully tickling at his neck with kisses.

“Now my love, I’m not making fun.” His deep voice rumbled into Obi-Wan’s freckled skin. “It certainly feels like it, Master mine.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly into Qui-Gon’s ear, stroking the greying locks of hair away. He snuggled closer against Qui-Gon, climbing onto his lap to straddle him. Obi-Wan grinned down at Qui-Gon, their hands held together on either side of Qui-Gon’s head.

They held eye contact for some time. Obi-Wan started to feel a little shy, but the soft kindness in Qui-Gon’s eyes kept his gaze locked in. A flush was building on his cheeks, illuminated by the red hair framing his face. Obi-Wan didn’t realize it but his jaw was slightly slack, the edges of his teeth peeking out from his pink lips. Qui-Gon broke the silence, reaching up and stroking his face with a soft murmuring of Obi-Wan’s name.

Obi-Wan was the one to lean forward and join lips with the other. He sighed softly, his hands clutching Qui-Gon’s as tight as they could. The scrape of their beards against each other felt so pleasurable to Obi-Wan. He made a soft sound as Qui-Gon’s smooth tongue slid along their lips.

The feelings between them had blossomed following Obi-Wan’s knighthood some years before, and he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Latent feelings for his master had bloomed into a full-on romance, something that they both knew was forbidden, but only by rules neither seemed particularly willing to abide by in this particular circumstance.

Qui-Gon had experience in the matter of course, but Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he had turned a _completely_ blind eye to the breaking of such stringent rules. The guilt had eaten away at him at first, but he had soon learned to turn away from it instead, and embrace what his heart wanted.

But no matter. Being with his lover felt good. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he could deny himself the pleasure at this point.

He was the one to deepen the kiss, in fact, letting go of Qui-Gon’s hands to press on his chest. He nuzzled their noses together, and Qui-Gon nuzzled him back. All of their movements mirrored each other, complimenting perfectly, a match made in the Force. Obi-Wan didn’t realize he could ever know anyone that understood him so perfectly. Understood without speaking, sometimes without even so much as a glance at each other. It was a bliss Obi-Wan hadn’t known before, and maybe wouldn’t ever again.

Qui-Gon softly pulled away first, smiling gently as he stroked his thumb along Obi-Wan’s cheek, that simple and gentle smile that always made Obi-Wan feel like Qui-Gon knew exactly what he was thinking. So fond and so warm. Obi-Wan could melt into him and not have a care in the world, and Qui-Gon would accept him so easily.

Loving Obi-Wan seemed to just come naturally to the other man. And to Obi-Wan, it felt natural and easy to love Qui-Gon, too. He gazed into Qui-Gon’s eyes, reflecting the same gentle softness Qui-Gon showed to him. Obi-Wan hummed and nuzzled into his neck, resting his body weight against the taller man.

“You know, thinking back on it I’m not sure I remember you having such a great time on this trip, either.”

Qui-Gon stiffened slightly beneath him, and Obi-Wan could feel the other blinking down at him. “Yes… You would be correct in that memory, dear one.” Obi-Wan smirked up at him with a knowing smile. Qui-Gon had completely bungled the negotiations between the head councilor of the planet and the leader of the settlers, who had been threatening rebellion most of the cycle.

Obi-Wan suspected it was a combination of a translation error on Qui-Gon’s part, as well as his generally lax nature that had contributed to it, but it had set the planet’s negotiations back at least another quarter of a cycle. At the time, Obi-Wan had been mortified but looking back on it now he could easily find the humor in the situation. In the end, everything had turned out fine, anyway.

“It all turned out in the end, didn’t it?” His voice was growing softer as he relaxed into Qui-Gon, his mere presence often enough to do the trick. But he felt especially comfortable settled in bed with him like this. Qui-Gon stroked some of his hair away from Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“I suppose it did, didn’t it?” He agreed in a gentle voice, lowering slightly as he felt sleepiness seeping into Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force.

Moving here together hadn’t been in their original plans, but following the dissolution of the Jedi Order it had been one of the first places they had thought of. The long-ago mission hadn’t been at the forefront of either man’s mind, but clearly something about this place drew them to it. Obi-Wan was the lesser of the two to believe in things like fate, but he couldn’t help but privately wonder if the Force was working its mysteries beneath the surface here.

“No one in charge here now was there for that, at least. It’s a new administration.” Qui-Gon seemed to be more reassuring himself than Obi-Wan, which made him giggle into his chest, nuzzling his face into him.

He felt Qui-Gon’s hands stroking around his hips and up his back, his warm fingertips rubbing out every bit of tension from Obi-Wan’s knotted muscles. Sparks of the Force in them, kneading out the knots and making him finally relax. Obi-Wan sighed softly and pressed his cheek to the bit of Qui-Gon’s chest exposed beneath his undershirt. He felt his chest cavity rumble with soft chuckles as Qui-Gon pressed a scruffy kiss to the top of his head. Obi-Wan hummed softly, not able to do much more than weakly pound his loosely clenched fist at Qui-Gon’s arm.

It only elicited more soft laughs from the other man. “Rest now, my little one. You’ve had such a very long day.” His voice was quiet and soft as silk in Obi-Wan’s ears. Maybe there was a little coaxing in the Force from him, a little help from his fingers lightly kneading at the corner his neck and left shoulder met. Obi-Wan suddenly felt so sleepy and so happy.

He slowly began to fall asleep, lulled by Qui-Gon’s soft breaths and humming beneath his freckled cheek. Qui-Gon’s hand kept stroking up and down his back, the feeling as smooth as a ship sailing through hyperspace.

It just felt so good to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting to participate in the jinnobi challenge! i never knew the exact feeling of "OTP" until i started shipping these two some time ago. i just love them so much, and want to post more of them.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
